1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rakes and more particularly pertains to a new rake assembly for attachment to a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, rakes heretofore divised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,011; U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,367; U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,802; U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,580; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,696; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 298,138.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rake assembly. The inventive device includes a mounting assembly for mounting to a tractor. An arm has a first end, a second end and a middle portion. The arm is fixedly coupled to the mounting assembly. A plurality of securing means secures the arm to the tractor. A plurality of fingers for raking the ground surface is each mountable to the arm. Each of the fingers has an elongate member having a first end, a second end and a middle portion. The elongate member has a bore therein, which is generally adjacent to the first end of the elongate member. The middle portion of the elongate member has a curve therein such that a length of the elongate member forms a loop for wrapping about the arm. A bracket secures the elongate member to the arm. A head portion for contacting the ground surface has a first end and a second end. The head portion is generally hollow, and the first end is open. The second end of the elongate member is fixedly inserted in the first end of the head portion.
In these respects, the rake assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a tractor.